totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Majkel120/Produkcja
Poniższy artykuł zawiera kroki podjęte podczas produkcji Totalnej Porażki. Oryginalna koncepcja Według wywiadu z TVSA, twórca Tom McGillis powiedział, że serial był pierwotnie nazwany "Escape From Summer Camp", w którym wzięło udział "grupa dzieci uwięzionych w tandetnym obozie w Północnej Kanadzie". Przed rozpoczęciem produkcji McGillis i jego partnerka, Jennifer Pertsch, stworzyli ankietę i przestudiowali, co w rzeczywistości pokazują nastolatkowie, a także czego nie lubią. Najczęstsze odpowiedzi obejmowały Survivor, Fear Factor i The Amazing Race. Bachelor i Big Brother byli jednymi z pokazów, które zdaniem nastolatków nie były korzystne dla uczestników. Camp TV :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Camp TV. Camp TV był oryginalnym prototypem serii Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Jednak projekt został anulowany, w oparciu o opinie potencjalnych nadawców, a twórcy zaczęli tworzyć to, co stałoby się Totalną Porażką w marcu 2006 roku. Miałoby to osiemnastu uczestników. Jedynymi zawodnikami, którzy nie pojawili się w Camp TV, to byli Courtney, Noah, Heather, Izzy i każda postać, która nie zadebiutowała na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki (są to Alejandro, Blaineley, Sierra i uczestnicy którzy zadebiutowali w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy i Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew). Podczas gdy niektóre postacie, takie jak Duncan, Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Harold i Leshawna pozostały prawie takie same, pojawiły się poważne zmiany w wyglądach i osobowościach innych obozowiczów, takich jak Beth, Ezekiela, DJ'a i Evy. Plan Totalnej Porażki Mark Thornton potwierdził że odegrał rolę w powrocie drugiego sezonu. Ekipa produkcyjna odtworzyła faworytów i postacie, o których myśleli, że nie mieli wystarczająco dużo szansy, by zabłysnąć w pierwszym sezonie. Decyzja została podjęta wcześnie, że tylko połowa obsady powróci do konkurencji. Zaczęło się wiele dyskusji, w których postacie będą najbardziej rozrywkowe. Decyzja o wykorzystaniu przemysłu filmowego została jednomyślnie uzgodniona po tym, jak została zasugerowana, ze względu na szeroką gamę gatunków, powiedziała Jennifer Pertsch w wywiadzie dla Newsrama. "Nie mieliśmy japońskich pokazów humiliacji w naszych głowach, kiedy zaczęliśmy Plan Totalnej Porażki, chociaż kiedy do tego doszliśmy, oni byli źródłem inspiracji, chcieliśmy tylko zejść z wyspy i zrobić z niej coś innego, zabrać ją do następnego poziomu." Total Drama, the Musical left|thumb|220px|Ekran wyświetlający "TDM Telethon", oryginalny tytuł Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, krótko w [[Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon.]] Oryginalny tytuł Totalnej Porażki w Trasie brzmiał "Total Drama, the Musical" (pl. Totalna Porażka Muzyczna). Zostało to poruszone w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, gdzie Chris i Szef zaczynają śpiewać "Totalnej Porażce Muzycznej". Zostało to również poruszone w Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon; na ekranie wyświetlono czcionkę z napisem "TDM Telethon", ale szybko zmieniono ją z powrotem na "TDTT Telethon". Total Drama, the Musical został po raz pierwszy ogłoszony we wrześniu 2008 roku i miał na swoim koncie piętnastu zawodników. To sprawia, że Total Drama World Tour to drugi z czterech serii, w którym zmieniono tytuł, z której pierwszy został zmieniony z Camp TV na Wyspę Totalną Porażki, trzeci to Total Drama Reloaded zmieniony na Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Wyspy, a czwarty to Total Drama Daycare na Total DramaRama. Total Drama Reloaded [[Plik:Logo_TDR.jpg|thumb|right|Oryginalne logo Total Drama Reloaded.]] :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Total Drama Reloaded. Total Drama Reloaded (pl. Reaktywacja Totalnej Porażki) był oryginalnym tytułem czwartego sezonu Totalnej Porażki, ale później został przemianowany na Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Wyspy. Obecność czwartego sezonu została potwierdzona na blogu "Total Drama Production Blog" 18 stycznia 2010 roku. Tytuł pozostał nieznany, i szeroko spekulowano, że nosi tytuł "Total Drama Comedy", dopóki nie został potwierdzony jako Total Drama Reloaded przez Christiana Potenza w filmie na YouTube. Oryginalna wersja miała zawierać tylko 12 uczestników, ale B został dodany w późniejszym terminie. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd left|150px Nowy sezon potwierdzono w wywiadzie udzielonym z Tomem McGillisem 19 lipca 2012 r., stwierdzając, że piąty sezon będzie bardzo podobny do pierwszego i czwartego sezonu, dając do zrozumienia, że może on mieć miejsce na wyspie. Christian Potenza potwierdził na swojej stronie na Facebooku, że sesje nagraniowe w piątym sezonie zaplanowano na grudzień. Tego samego dnia Drew Nelson ujawnił na Facebooku, że Duncan pojawi się w tym sezonie. 3 lutego 2013 r. Nelson potwierdził, że Duncan będzie w rzeczywistości uczestnikiem tego sezonu. Motyw "Bohaterowie kontra złoczyńcy" został potwierdzony przez ABC3 Australia 19 grudnia 2012 r. przez personel, a nowy sezon będzie w 2013 roku. Cartoon Network ujawnił nazwę programu w ich komunikacie Upfront z 28 stycznia 2013 r. (Total Drama All-Stars), z opisem Totalna Porażka powróci, ale tym razem zespół w Fresh TV zgromadził najbardziej ukochanych i najbardziej znienawidzonych uczestników z sezonów do rywalizacji - styl Bohaterowie kontra Złoczyńcy! W filmie na YouTube opublikowanym przez Christiana Potenza potwierdzono, że powracają Cameron, Mike, Heather, Jo, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra i Alejandro. Potwierdzono również, że Alejandro otrzyma nowego aktora głosu, Alexa House'a. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew Nowy sezon został oficjalnie potwierdzony w komunikacie prasowym Teletoon 9 czerwca 2013 r. Krótko po tym, na TeletoonMedia.com został znaleziony plakat promocyjny z sylwetkami nowiutkiej obsady czternastoosobowej. W dniu 8 października 2013 r. scenariusz drugiej połowy odcinka pierwszego zatytułowany "Więc, to jest moja drużyna?" został ujawniony w Internecie. Komunikat prasowy opublikowany 25 lutego 2014 r. ujawnił przybliżone wartości dla Wyspy Pahkitew; lato 2014 dla Cartoon Network i jesień 2014 dla Teletonu. Zdjęcie promocyjne tego sezonu zostało opublikowane za pośrednictwem komunikatu prasowego Cake Entertainment w połowie marca. 28 marca Fresh TV ujawniło na swoim Tumblrze, że sezon będzie emitowany w lipcu 2014 r. w Cartoon Network. Sezon miał swoją premierę w Cartoon Network w dniu 7 lipca 2014 r., a pierwsze dwa odcinki były transmitowane od tyłu do tyłu. Cartoon Network ogłosił następnie, że kolejne odcinki sezonu zostaną wyemitowane podczas dwutygodniowego nocnego maratonu, który zakończy się dwoma ostatnimi odcinkami, które zostaną wyemitowane 18 lipca 2014 roku. Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig została ogłoszona przez Fresh TV za pośrednictwem bloga Fresh TV 1 lipca 2014 roku, po wielu spekulacjach, czy Totalna Porażka zostanie przedłużony na szósty sezon. 1 października tego samego roku został ujawniony pierwszy oficjalny wygląd postaci i gospodarza serii, Dona, wraz z oficjalnym logiem programu. 30 grudnia ujawniono dwóch pierwszych konkurentów: Carrie i Devina. Kilka par było branych pod uwagę na pokaz, ale zostały zezłomowane, co obejmuje drużyny dowcipnisiów, ekstremalnych dziewczyny, nerdów, starego małżeństwa w latach 90-tych i magik z jego asystentem. Magowie zostaną dodani do sezonu, ale producenci ponownie rozważają wybory, które mają, więc sprowadzili Leonarda i postanowili dać mu partnera. Kilka drużyn początkowo miało różne stereotypy. Dotyczy to także Jen i Toma, którzy byli pierwotnymi asystentami producenta, Gerry'ego i Pete'a, którzy byli śmiertelnymi wrogami, Brody i Geoff, którzy byli Bromance Chłopcy, Mary i Ellody, którzy byli w klubie AV oraz Jacques i Josee, którzy byli bratem i siostrą. Kilka postaci przeszło również przez zmiany nazwy, takie jak Brody (Bro), Rock (Mike i Roach), Spud (Corky i Sparky), MacArthur (Marsha), Sanders (Beth), Lorenzo (Keifer i Czad), Chet (Keith) i Devin (Ben). Oryginalnie Przyjaciele, Łyżwiarze i Siostry byli w finałowej trójce programu. Później, finałowa trójka została zmieniona na Łyżwiarzy, Kadetki i Sióstr, zanim ponownie zmieniono ją na wersję ostateczną. Spośród nich tylko Łyżwiarze dotarli do finałowej trójki we wszystkich trzech wersjach. thumb|250px|Obraz promocyjny z udziałem trzech członków obsady Totalnej Porażki, Juniora i starych wyglądach Dona, Brody'ego, Dwayne'a i Gotów. Strona Cake Entertainment dla Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu została utworzona 9 czerwca 2015 roku. Na jej wizerunku promocyjnym pokazało się pięciu nowych członków obsady oraz stary wygląd gospodarza, Brody'ego, Dwayne'a, Gotów, a także trzy powracający członkowie obsady Totalnej Porażki, Owen, Noah i Geoff. Fresh TV stopniowo ujawniało pozostałe drużyny, a także lokalizacje w okresie letnim. 4 września Cartoon Network opublikował sześć pierwszych odcinków na swojej stronie internetowej. Premiera odbyła się 7 września, a data jego wydania została potwierdzona przez The Futon Critic 24 sierpnia. Totalna Porażka: Przedszkolaki Nowa seria spin-off'u dla Totalnej Porażki została ogłoszona 3 maja 2017 r. przez Christine Thompson i Christiana Potenza na YouTube. Zgodnie z Actra Toronto, produkcję Total Drama Daycare rozpoczęto 13 lipca 2017 r. i ma zakończyć produkcję 30 sierpnia 2018 r. Total Drama Daycare zostało oficjalnie ogłoszone 19 grudnia 2017 r. przez WorldScreen. 4 czerwca 2018 r. Firma Corus Entertainment potwierdziła, że tytuł serialu został przemianowany na "Total DramaRama" z nieznanych przyczyn. Ciekawostki *Alejandro **Alejandro został dodany do serialu by "wymieszać rzeczy i dodać element zaskoczenia zarówno dla obsady, jak i publiczności", twierdzi Alex Ganetakos. **Marco Grazzini, aktor głosowy Alejandro z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, został zastąpiony przez Alex House w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, z nieznanych powodów. *Anna Maria **Anna Maria miała początkowo rywalizować w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, ale została zrzucona na korzyść oryginalnego zawodnika z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. *Brick **Brick miał początkowo rywalizować w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, ale został zrzucony na korzyść Sama ponieważ uznano go za bardziej zabawnego. *Cody **Cody miał początkowo rywalizować w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, ale został odcięty, ponieważ producenci myśleli, że jego związek z Sierrą już w pełni odegrał swoją rolę w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. *Courtney **Według wywiadu Jennifer Pertsch z Newsaramą, Courtney została oparta na postaci Reese Witherspoon z filmu Wybory z roku 1999. *Don **Według strony internetowej Elliott Animation, Don był wcześniej oparty na Ron Burgundy z serii Legenda telewizji. Nazywał się Chadley Chizzleton i był starszy oraz miał inny wygląd. *Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie **Można założyć, że oryginalny wątek z tego odcinka był zupełnie inny. Zostało to pokazane na Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Totalnie Interaktywna!, która zawiera podsumowanie dotyczące wyzwania modelowania, stąd tytuł odcinka "Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie". **Opis odcinka w iTunes to: ***''Każdy z obozowiczów otrzymuje swoją minutę sławy - lub zrobi, pięć minut wstydu, kiedy rywalizują w Totalnie Modelowym Wyzwaniu. Ubrane na obcasach peruki i zmuszone do podpierania się, zostaną osądzone podczas chodzenia, mówienia i chodzenia, gdy będą uczestniczyć w sesji zdjęciowej. Owen zdobywa wielkie punkty u sędziów, ale traci wielkie przyjaźnie, gdy zostaje przyłapany na wielostronnych sojuszach. Jeśli uprzykrzanie obozowiczom nie zostanie przetestowane do granic, ich odwaga nastąpi, gdy powiedzą im, że muszą wykonać swój ostatni pokaz na wybiegu na małym wybiegu nad jamą krokodyli! W końcu jeden obozowicz króluje, gdy wpada do dołu krokodyli i staje twarzą w twarz z głodnymi bestiami.'' *Greckie Ruiny **W wywiadzie ujawniono, że ten odcinek miał się odbyć we Włoszech z innym wyzwaniem. ***To może wyjaśniać, dlaczego Chris twierdzi, że pojadą do Włoch na wyzwanie, zanim został poprawiony. *Gwen **Według pierwszych dwóch reżyserów Totalnej Porażki, Todda Kauffmana i Marka Thorntona, oryginalna Gwen miała się nazywać Heather. *Harold **Harold początkowo miał się pojawić gościnnie w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, ale pomysł został zezłomowany przed ostatecznym wydaniem. *Justin **Zmiana osobowości Justina w drugim sezonie była spowodowana tym, że autorzy zdecydowali, że jest on jedną z postaci, która nigdy nie miała okazji wykorzystać swojego potencjału w pierwszym sezonie. To była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy omawianych przez scenarzystów. *Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły **Na włoskim kanale, pokazany był zwiastun tego odcinka w którym była pokazana jedna scena która została wycięta przed wyemitowaniem: ***Scena w której, niedźwiedź wścieka się po zobaczeniu makijażu który zrobiła mu Scarlett. *Leshawna **Leshawna początkowo miała się pojawić gościnnie w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, ale pomysł został zezłomowany przed ostatecznym wydaniem. *Lightning **Lightning pierwotnie miał się nazywać "Light'e'''ning". **Początkowo zamierzał odzyskać swoje brązowe włosy w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. *Lindsay **Według dwóch pierwszych reżyserów Totalnego dramatu, Todda Kauffmana i Marka Thorntona, Lindsay miała być początkowo antagonistką spektaklu. *Lista lokalizacji z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie **Jak ujawniono w wywiadzie z Keithem Oliverem i Chadem Hicksem, istniało siedem miejsc, które pierwotnie planowano, ale nie dokonały ostatecznego cięcia, jak na przykład: Toronto, Kanada; Hershey, Pensylwania, USA; Rosja; Szkocja; Tajwan; Meksyk; i Włochy. **W wirtualnym flipbooku sezonu mówi się, że zawodnicy będą odwiedzać K2, Pamplona, marokańską pustynię i Taj Mahal. Podczas gdy żadna z tych lokalizacji nigdy nie była odwiedzana, Taj Mahal był krótko widziany. ***Jednak jedna z tych lokalizacji została odwiedzona w serii spin-off. *Lód, lód dziecino **Jak można zauważyć w jednym punkcie odcinka, tło tej sceny zostało zmienione w ostatecznej wersji odcinka. **Jak widać na zwiastunie Cake Entertainment, scena, w której Toksyczne Szczury świętują po tym, jak wygrały wyzwanie, nie zawierała Scott w oryginalnej wersji. Ponadto na pozostałych członkach Toksycznych Szczurów było zbliżenie. *Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa **Jak widać na tej scenie zwiastuna Cake Entertainment, Staci nie straciła włosów z powodu radioaktywności Toksycznej pianki przegranych w oryginalnej wersji. Choć istnieje możliwość że celowo zostało to zrobione aby ukryć przed fanami to ze Staci straci włosy. ***Pogoda jest również pokazana jako słoneczna w tej scenie zamiast pochmurnej. Nie wiadomo, czy oznacza to, że w wersji oryginalnej pogoda zmieniła się później w odcinku, czy też Lightning otrzymał inną karmę. *Podmuch z przeszłości **Na włoskim kanale, pokazany był zwiastun tego odcinka w którym było pokazanych dwie sceny które zostały wycięte przed wyemitowaniem: ***Scena w której, Shawn kuli się ze strachu, siedząc na gałęzi drzewa w nocy. ***Scena w której, drużyna Kinosewak kibicuje Samey podczas jej rundy przeciwko Sugar. **Także walka przeciwko Sky i Scarlett została zmodyfikowana: ***W pierwowzorze, nie było zwolnionego tempa gdy Sky się zamachnęła i upadła. ****Także scena gdy Sky wpada do wody była w tej samej klatce kiedy Scarlett ją pokonała. *Pokój Zwierzeń **Według Toma McGillisa pokój zwierzeń nie był oryginalnym pomysłem twórców i był dodatkiem do ostatniej chwili, ponieważ pierwszy odcinek wymagał więcej materiału. **Tom McGillis zauważa również, że powstanie pokojów zwierzeń nastąpiło po tym, jak pracownicy przejrzeli odcinki w poście i musieli wyciąć animacje, które nie działały w serialu. Pracownicy zdecydowali się na używanie pokojów zwierzeń w celu zlikwidowania luk. *Rzuć i szukaj! **Jak widać w zwiastunie, scena ta została obrócona o 180 stopni w ostatecznej wersji. *Skoro nie możesz znieść upału... **Zgodnie z oryginalnym scenariuszem, Zabójcze Okonie początkowo zamierzali walczyć na jedzenie, gdy Duncan przypadkowo wystrzelił krem na DJ'a. Jedynym jedzeniem, które nie uległo zniszczeniu podczas walki z jedzeniem, były przystawki Harolda i Sadie, które strzegł Harold. *Ukochany Broadway **To jedyny odcinek, który miał całą scenę wyciętą w Stanach Zjednoczonych. ***Kamera skupia się na Noah, Cody'm i Tylerze, którzy są w trakcie wspinania się na szczyt Statuy Wolności. Tyler zauważa, że są w pobliżu piersi Statuy Wolności, podczas gdy Cody staje się podekscytowany i przypadkowo ześlizguje się i upada, lądując pomiędzy nimi. Tyler jest rozbawiony tym i rozprasza żart sytuacje Cody'ego. Sierra ratuje Cody'ego, a Szef mówi w pokoju zwierzeń w kokpicie, że co to byłaby za śmierć, w czym Cody się zgadza. *Uwaga, potwór! **Według "Total Drama Production Blog", podczas gdy na stole Owen pierwotnie miał powiedzieć wszystkim, że nic mu nie jest. Jednak Scott McCord (aktor podkładający głos Owenowi i Trent'owi) zaimprowizował linię: "Nope. Call 911." (pl. ''Nie. Dzwoń po karetkę.). Załoga produkcji uznała to za zabawne i postanowiła wykorzystać to do odcinka. *Straszne Jedzenie **Według scenorysów, sceny w pokoju dziewczyny na początku odcinka były inne. *Wielorakie osobowości Mike'a **Według "Total Drama Panel at Fan Expo 2011", Svetlana miała być pierwotnie szwedką, Vito miał się nazywać Vince a Manitoba Smith miał się nazywać Manitoba Mike. **Podczas wywiadu, Cory Doran, oryginalny aktor głosowy Mike'a, przyznaje że Vito jest jego ulubioną osobowością. Powiedział: "Myślę że Vito jest moją ulubioną osobowością tylko ze względu na trójkąt miłosny, w który zaangażował Mike'a. To dało Mike'owi twardą postawę w próbie zdobycia Zoey, co było zabawne". **Cory Doran przyznał, że Svetlana jest jego ulubioną alternatywną osobowością do dubbingowania. Mówi, że "Svetlana może kopać nogą w wyzwaniu, może odwracać, biegać i omijać prawie wszystko, a poza tym w kabinie nagraniowej za bardzo szaleję jej liniami, nieczęsto robię głos rosyjska gimnastyczka olimpijska". **Cory Doran powiedział, że gdyby miał wybrać inną osobowość dla Mike'a, byłby to całkowicie szalony facet, taki jak Joker (DC Comics) lub The Monarch (Venture Bros.). Myślę, że ktoś z góry i uzależniony od chaosu byłby świetny. To takie odejście od Mike'a i jego innych osobistości". ***To mogło być związane ze stworzeniem Mala w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. *Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! **Według Julie Giles, w tym odcinku zaplanowano wyzwanie ze zjedzeniem naleśnika, ale zrezygnowano z tego pomysły ze względu na czas. Został później użyty jako wyzwanie w odcinku kolejnego sezonu. *Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! **Według Canadian Media Fund, produkcja tego odcinka kosztowała $270,000. Galeria |-| Rotacja Postaci = |-| Tło = Podziękowania dla Matthew Richarda Allena. ---- Podziękowania dla Martina Smitha. ---- Podziękowania dla Fresh TV, w kolejności od daty wydania. |-| Sceny = ' Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły ' S05,2E04_Usunięta_scena_-_Zły_niedźwiedź.png|Zły niedźwiedź na widok swojego makijażu. ---- ' Podmuch z przeszłości ' S05,2E05_Usunięta_scena_-_Przerażony_Shawn.png|Przerażony Shawn. S05,2E05_Usunięta_scena_-_Kinosewak_kibicuje_Samey.png|Drużyna Kinosewa kibicuje Samey. S05,2E05_Pierwsza_wersja_walki_Scarlett_i_Sky.png|Pierwotna wersja walki Sky i Scarlett. Scarlett vs Sky.png|Ostateczna wersja walki Sky i Scarlett. S05,2E05_Pierwsza_wersja_upadku_Sky.png|Pierwotna wersja upadku SKy do wody. S05,2E05_Druga_wersja_upadku_Sky.png|Ostateczna wersja upadku SKy do wody. |-| Scenorysy = ' Taśma przesłuchań Beth ' Podziękowania dla Arna Selznicka. ---- ' Skoro nie możesz znieść upału... ' Podziękowania dla Arna Selznicka. ---- ' Czołówka Planu Totalnej Porażki ' ---- ' Wideoklip Planu Totalnej Porażki ' ---- ' Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! ' ---- ' Straszne Jedzenie ' Podziękowania dla Julie Faulknera. |-| Szkice = |-| Rekwizyty = |-| Scenariusze = ' Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 ' ---- ' Milion sposobów, by stracić milion dolarów ' |-| Inne =